The Demon's Minion
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: AU, OOC. Lust comes in different forms. Inevitably, the demon's minion finds herself in the ultimate seduction towards the one she hates yet loves the most. InuKag!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply for all chapters.

**Note: **Before anyone starts throwing rotten yams at me, I'd like to clear up some things: In this story, Inuyasha is actually pure demon and he actually possesses a lot of vampiric mannerisms in here. My take on the whoe'demon' thing is different from the series. Also, this is my first suspense fic, so please be gentle with the rotten yams.

* * *

**The Demon's Minion**

_**One**_

* * *

The distinct sound of leather against wood resounded in the room. It would have been the perfect scene for the faultless neighborhood, were it not for the sudden rush of impending fear that waited to be unfolded like a well-guarded secret. The scent of sweet beeswax mingled with freshly picked apples from the house's backyard filled the air as the hinges of the white wooden gate creaked slowly. The red doghouse with the words 'Barky Sparky' tackily scrawled in spidery letters above the hole that served to be its entrance lay at the back of the home that could have been the ideal confinement for the souls which choose to desire the happy, perfect life.

But, alas, there was no such thing as perfect, and the five-year-old child by the name of Kagome Higurashi started to understand this in the hard way. She stopped herself from letting out the whimper that threatened to surrender the fear that was gradually building up more in her. Her pudgy hands intertwined with each other around her knees. It was getting harder to breathe in her parents' closet, but she didn't mind that. She shouldn't. After all, it was better to hide in a dark, stuffy closet rather than staying outside. She cringed at the sound she was starting to become terribly familiar with.

_Click. Click. _

...It was the sound of leather against wood again.

A warm, damp feeling made the pale flesh of her thighs tingle. It began to reek of piss. And she tried to stop herself from crying out; she truly, truly did. But her efforts weren't enough as a strangled sound emanated from her thinning lips.

She waited to hear that haunting sound once more, but it wasn't there. An overwhelming terror flooded in her veins. The man who had come into her house wasn't gone. No, she could still sense him. Even if she silently prayed to whichever deity she hoped to be present, he would still remain, she knew this. And yet, this knowledge did not stop her from chanting out her useless pleadings for him to go away; it was purely human instinct to beg when all seemed lost.

The closet's door opened, making its rusty hinges creak slightly.

Her eyes widened with frightened anticipation. Could he see her behind her daddy's clothes?

She knew the answer right away as reddened orbs peered down at her. The man's black trench coat and his equally dark boots had what she supposed as blood all over them.

"Hello there, little girl."

Despite the scant amount of light that the room had, she could see the pointed structures of the man's teeth. He stared at her with an icy malice that replicated what the little girl believed the stars had to her on that night.

She remembered the time when her grandfather told her the story of the Boogeyman and that she couldn't sleep after that. Her mother then said to her that the creature that had ignited such horror in her wasn't true. And she believed the older woman as she lulled little Kagome to sleep. She always did believe her.

Tonight…

Tonight was a different tale, though.

This was real. And there could be no lullaby to soothe the fear of this reality.

Kagome gathered the white fabric of her night gown with her hands shakily. What was she to do? She was so scared; all she wanted was to sleep and hear her mommy sing her songs again and feel her daddy's warmth whenever he tucked her in.

"Little girl…" the man who had ruined Kagome Higurashi's happiness in a matter of a few minutes grinned menacingly at her. He was a handsome man, true: long silver tresses that captured the pure dark blue of the night, a face carved to the form of the sculptures made to the likes of Adonis, a thin nose, and a generous mouth that looked rather mean in a way. She found him inevitably hideous, though.

He rested both hands against the frame of the wooden closet, mock exhaustion painted on his features. "Let's just make this as quick and neat as possible, shall we?" Snow-colored thick lashes stuck onto rosy lids fanned his cheekbones whenever he blinked.

…A demon; that was what he was. Kagome soon realized this as she noticed the peaks of white triangles placed on top of his head.

He bent forward so that he was only a few inches apart from her. "You're scared," he ridiculed, his tongue running across the pointed ends of his fangs. A hungry desire contorted his face in an even more frightful light. "That's good. I love it when they get scared." He paused for a while, as if considering something vital. "…But then again, where's the thrill of it all if I just kill you off with the rest of your kin?" Clawed hands scratched the sides of the small closet to emphasize the manner in which he slaughtered Kagome's family.

She cowered in tremendous fear, hazel eyes shut close and hands clenched at the sides of her frail, limp form. "Tell me, then," he continued, "What's your name?"

Perhaps things wouldn't have had turned out the way they have been if she didn't answer that query.

"Ka…gome…" It came out as a whisper.

And a whisper is all she was left to utter that night.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**The Demon's Minion**

_**Two**_

* * *

_Damsel flies flitter above their graves_

_Even as blood was thrown over their cold stone facade_

_Even when it reeked of death_

It was inevitable, these haunting images that she would glimpse ever since the fanged man with blood all over his coat came to spare her life.

She'd see a little girl with the most beautiful curls of gold spun upon her precious little head, chubby rosy cheeks feigning life, and eyes blue and endless like the ocean. "Who are you?" the beautiful child would ask, and then Kagome would see her flash her teeth… the same teeth that the fanged man had; the same haunting image that she'd see even when she slept.

The clock ticked away slowly as Kagome Higurashi found her self sitting by the window sill once again, searching for silver hair and glinting sharp teeth beneath the pale light of the moon. Ever since the death of the only family that she ever had, she was taken to her mother's good friend's house. It wasn't her home; she never considered it that way, even if she was treated in such a loving way by the people in that place. This was because she knew, in some sort of fate-spun way, that he would come back for her again. Her exquisite demon acquaintance… the one whom she hated yet strangely was intrigued with the most.

She watched as a handsome young lad gave off that grin which never left her mind. He was another one of them.

Fanged grins against alabaster skin… such a terrifying beauty, indeed.

The adolescent boy smiled at her, bistre-colored waves of hair ending just above his shoulders. Through the glass of the window pane, his grey orbs seemed to glimmer with an otherworldly luminosity and the dark blue of his school blazer seemed almost unearthly, too. He didn't move his reddening mouth, and yet Kagome heard him perfectly. "Soon, my dear," he said with that infectious deep voice he possessed, "you won't be waiting for long." And with that, he left, just like the other fanged demons that would come and speak to her during the dead of the night. She looked on impassively as his fine russet locks flew about his face while he ran off with that god-like speed that all demons had.

It went on and on like this for so long that she grew tired of waiting for something she really didn't know. The pretty fanged demons that would come to grin or sometimes just stare at her also ceased their visits. She didn't mind it that much, though. It would be wrong to welcome these daily nightmares.

Ten years had gone by since she entered the house of her mother's friend, and she had grown to become quite undeniably lovely. Dark tendrils that were so pure in color that it was almost blue cascaded past her shoulder blades, large hazel eyes spoke of a quiet innocence, a thin straight nose emphasized her small yet full mouth, and skin almost as pale as ivory blessed her frail build. She would have passed for a living doll, were it not for the terror that would forever haunt her delicate features.

This fear, as she had always known, would soon realize its dark dreams of forbidden lust for death and the beauty that surrounded it.

She watched, in her usual routine, as the dark clouds of the night embraced the light of the moon as it gasped for dimming breath. A man who she was very much familiar with came into view, the green of the leaves of spring reflected on his dazzling silver locks. He took two agonizingly slow steps forward, golden eyes giving away the desire he intended to keep to himself. The fanged smirk she had dreamt of for so long appeared once more, but this time, it was no longer a dream. It was real now.

He came back for her.

And as his wine-red trench coat flailed about him as he jumped up through the open window of her room effortlessly, Kagome suddenly comprehended the stunning fact that the fear that she had anticipated to come for ten years… was so much more than something she was frightened of. It was something she welcomed, even if she would deny it in her heart.

"Hello there, my Kagome. Not so little anymore, are we?"

She sat in astonished silence as the demon reached out his clawed fingers to stroke her hair. His free hand cupped the smooth flesh of her left cheek in an almost seductive way. The gentle breeze kissed her bare neck as she cringed unwillingly. She felt like such a child in her pink cotton pajamas.

"My pretty, pretty Kagome," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear, "did you grow impatient with waiting for me?" A boyish grin painted itself on his lips as he leisurely kneeled before her to be able to examine her features in a closer view. "Hmm… time did you absolutely no harm, has it?" He nodded slightly as if in approval. "…Very, very lovely."

The dread that had consumed her entire being became even more amplified as the silver-haired demon slowly neared his devastatingly beautiful face to hers, his eyes tracing the contours of her mouth and his tongue running across the sharp ends of his teeth.

Once again, she felt like the child she was when he first entered her life. She whimpered like any scared little girl and she hated herself all the more for that. His eyes gleamed with unconcealed mischievousness as he neared her even more with that same unhurried yet sure manner he had.

And then, he kissed her; a deliberately fleeting acquaintance of his mouth to hers.

A newfound sensation coursed through her veins, her youthful inexperience not knowing how to handle the desire that made her feel like there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach. His smile widened as he sensed this. "So innocent, aren't we? I waited even longer for this." He bestowed another chaste kiss upon her. "Longer than you have, even… I'm a very impatient man. Well, at least I didn't have to be disappointed with the outcome."

She cringed despite herself. Her throat suddenly felt dry; all she wanted to do was cower in the corner of the room and let her own self succumb to another one of her nightmares. She couldn't bear to deal with reality for now, she was much too frightened. Her hands snaked up the demon's arms, letting her pale flesh feel the rough texture of his coat. As her fingers finally reached his broad shoulders, she desperately latched onto him her nails, digging deeper and deeper with all her might. But he was not human, and so all her attempts to hurt him were all in vain.

"I like you, Kagome. Don't make me change that fact, now." It was a warning, yet the way he said it was filled with mock.

She still dug deeper with her skeletal fingers, eyes brimming with tears. He could smell the salty streaks of liquid even before it spilled down her smooth cheeks but he made no move to stop her from crying. A clawed thumb wiped them away as Kagome finally managed to reduce her sobs into shivering instead.

Swiftly, he brought his lips upon hers again, the scent of her hair mingled with her taste making him almost consider the prospect of letting him have her then and there. The rhythmic beating of her heart excited him to no end. He purposefully let the sharp ends of his teeth prick her lower lip as she gasped out for breath with the surprise she had for his sudden actions. Exquisite drops of warm crimson found its way just below her lips and he lapped onto them immediately, letting the metallic taste of the few trickles of blood be savored around his mouth. He pulled away reluctantly. "Ah…I should stop that. After all, you're just a kid," he watched with amusement as Kagome struggled for breath upon the release of her mouth.

"Hmm…" his left ear twitched as he picked up the sound of the rustling of clothes and the sound of sandaled feet against wood. "Seems like some of them want to check up on you," he glanced at the door of Kagome's room for a moment before settling his gaze at her once more. "We should hurry up, then."

And before she knew it, she was whisked away in his arms, away from the place she had just begun to call home… and unknowingly, away from all things she once named dear.


End file.
